Ils l'appellent Le Chirurgien
by Anders Andrew
Summary: Il y a plusieurs choses que Luffy aime chez Trafalgar
**Titre** : Ils l'appellent _Le Chirurgien_
 **Fandom** : One Piece  
 **Rating** : PG  
 **Genre** : fluff, friendship/romance  
 **Personnages** : Luffy(/)Law  
 **Nombre de mots** : 918  
 **Commentaire** : Okay, alors j'ai écrit ce petit truc en partant du principe que Luffy est aro-ace. Libre au lecteur d'interpréter ce texte comme de l'amitié ou de la romance, platonique ou non.  
C'est sans prétention aucune mais j'espère que vous trouverez ça sympathique.

C'est SPOILER FREE, même si c'est quand même mieux de connaître un peu Trafalgar hein XD

* * *

Il y a plusieurs choses que Luffy aime bien chez Trafalgar Law.

Son look, pour commencer. Il aime bien son chapeau, qui a l'air doux au toucher – il a même pu le vérifier. Le fait qu'il porte fièrement le symbole de son équipage sur lui, comme pour rappeler à tout le monde ce qu'il est et ce qu'il veut.

Ses tatouages. Ils ont certainement une signification que Luffy ignore, mais il s'en moque. Ils sont beaux, ils donnent envie d'en suivre le tracé du bout des doigts. C'est un peu comme une carte mystérieuse dessinée à même la peau, dont les territoires ne demandent qu'à être exploré.

Luffy a toujours adoré l'aventure.

Son caractère. Trafalgar n'est pas facile à cerner. Il est tout le temps sombre, râleur, pince-sans-rire. Luffy ne l'a jamais vu sourire franchement depuis qu'il le connaît, ce qui est dommage. Il doit bien reconnaître que Trafalgar a un beau visage, et quoi de mieux qu'un sourire pour en illuminer les traits ? Cependant, ce n'est sans doute pas un spectacle que Trafalgar veut offrir.

Il est pudique, mais d'une façon qui ne le rend pas moins insolent. Il ne montre pas ses émotions, néanmoins il peut se montrer sarcastique, et Luffy aime bien ça. Ce n'est pas son truc, pourtant, Trafalgar arrive à le faire rire.

C'est aussi un médecin, et bien que ce soit également un pirate, il n'oublie jamais sa fonction première. Luffy l'a déjà vu combattre, évidemment, et Trafalgar est fort. Mais il sait aussi soigner, et c'est peut-être ce qui l'impressionne le plus. Bien sûr, les techniques à l'épée et de l'ope ope no mi sont incroyables, mais voir Trafalgar réparer les dégâts est encore mieux. C'est dans ses moments-là que Luffy comprend sa froideur : il ne peut pas se permettre de la perdre et de montrer ses sentiments, parce que quand il opère, il ne le fait jamais pour lui. Il doit retenir tout ce qui vient de lui pour se concentrer sur autrui, et c'est ça qui est admirable.

Luffy ne serait jamais capable d'autant d'abnégation. Toutefois, peut-être que c'est aussi parce qu'il aime trop vivre pour s'en empêcher.

Ses mains. Elles sont habiles, rapides, minutieuses. Elles recousent les plaies à l'aide d'un fil et d'une aiguille, elles manient l'épée et le scalpel avec la même précision. Elles pianotent d'impatience, s'enroulent, se serrent, lancent le fameux « Room »...

Luffy ne se lassent pas de les observer faire, parce que c'est joli, tout simplement ça ressemble à des oiseaux, graciles et sauvages. C'est la première fois qu'il remarque ça chez quelqu'un.

Ses cheveux. Ils sont toujours en bataille sous son bonnet – sans doute est-ce la raison pour laquelle il en porte un.

Ses yeux, qui ont un regard plus affûté qu'une lame. Luffy n'a pas peur de les croiser, parce qu'il sait que Trafalgar ne peut pas l'entailler. Ils sont devenus trop proches pour ça – et de toute manière, Luffy n'a jamais craint Trafalgar. Il l'a tout de suite apprécié, et il a un très bon instinct.

Sa gentillesse sous sa carapace de mauvaise humeur blasée. Luffy sait qu'au fond, Trafalgar s'amuse bien avec eux, mais il a toujours l'air de faire la gueule, comme s'il cherchait à garder sa réputation. C'est attendrissant de le voir s'énerver pour rien et pour la peine, Luffy en fait encore plus, juste parce que c'est amusant. Et puis il a beau jouer les mauvais garçon, c'est évident que Trafalgar est quelqu'un de bien. Ça, Luffy n'en a jamais douté, et s'il l'avait fait, ça aurait voulu dire remettre en question ses intuitions. Or on pouvait dire ce qu'on voulait de Trafalgar, que ce soit vrai ou non, l'opinion de Luffy, elle, ne bougerait pas

Sa ténacité. Lorsque Trafalgar avait un objectif, même s'il paraissait impossible à accomplir, il continuait de s'y tenir. De ce point de vue là, il s'accordait magnifiquement avec Luffy, et c'était l'une des raisons pour lesquelles ils s'entendaient si bien malgré leur personnalité très différente.

Trafalgar n'était pas le genre de gars à rechigner à la tâche, ou à tourner bride quand les choses commencent à se corser. En cela, on pouvait lui faire confiance pour aller au bout de ce qu'il entreprend. C'est une véritable qualité, car peu de gens en sont capables : c'est toujours plus facile de s'arrêter en chemin pour continuer plus tard – ou jamais. Sauf que Luffy comme Trafalgar, il ne sont pas ce genre de personne.

Sa patience aussi, qu'il montrait envers Luffy chaque jour où ils se côtoyaient. Parce que Luffy avait beau jouer l'idiot, il avait conscience d'être fatiguant à la longue.

Il a un peu de peine pour Trafalgar, qui dort si peu. S'il pouvait faire quelque chose, il irait jusque dans son lit pour chasser les vilains cauchemars qui le hantaient. Au lieu de ça – évidemment, il ne le fait pas, ce ne serait pas bien perçu et puis ils n'ont pas ce genre de relation-là – il se contente de traîner tard sur le pont du navire, histoire de lui tenir un peu compagnie durant ses insomnies, qu'il aimait passer dehors, à regarder les étoiles.

Trafalgar, il est étrange. Désagréable souvent, compliqué et pas très aimable.

Ça n'empêche pas Luffy de l'aimer aussi pour tout le reste. Il espère qu'il va rester un peu avec eux, juste un peu plus longtemps, pour pouvoir profiter de sa compagnie. Mystérieux et secrètement gentil.

Trafalgar Law, qu'ils appellent le chirurgien de la Mort.


End file.
